


Love Like You

by MxMearcstapa



Series: F!Dimileth Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimileth Week (Fire Emblem), Dimileth Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), F/M, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, POV My Unit | Byleth, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings, absolutely no dead doves, dimileth, no beta we die like Glenn, soft, they are lovely living wedding doves, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxMearcstapa/pseuds/MxMearcstapa
Summary: She had no doubt that they cared for each other. As a student, he had been attentive and considerate of her, and so she had been patient and open with him. What began as a mutual respect deepened into something tender, something yearning. She had seen the way he looked at her and returned the look with a smile, the feeling too new and complex to unravel. When she moved, he followed. When he spoke, she listened. When she grieved, he comforted. And so they intertwined.In which Byleth and Dimitri propose to one another. <3For Dimileth Week 2020, Day 4: My Beloved
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: F!Dimileth Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY FOR YESTERDAY; HERE IS SOME FLUFF

A person could be many things.

For a long time, Byleth had been a shell. She had drifted without thinking, letting the waves carry her anywhere. Where her father, a strong current, guided her, she went without resistance. And for awhile, that was sufficient.

When she learned to fight, Byleth became a demon, a force to be reckoned with. As swift as wind, as fierce as fire, she struck and discovered a new range of emotions she could inflict on others, but never quite understood them herself. A fight was a means to an end, but what followed the end was never clear to her.

When she became a professor, Byleth became a great many other things as well. A hand to guide. A shoulder to lean on. An ear to listen. Someone who smiled, who cried, who looked out for and was looked up to. Someone to be trusted and counted on. Someone worth believing in. Someone cherished.

A friend. 

When she became the vessel for the goddess’s power, Byleth gained a few things back she had lost and then some. Fear. Awe. Reverence. A new look for a new set of skills. A new capacity, for strength and for sorrow both.

A powerful and irresistible urge to sleep.

When she awoke from her five-year slumber, Byleth became a general in a war she hoped would not have come to pass. She was a beacon, lighting the darkened warpath of the fallen Faerghus Prince, as well as a shield, to ensure her allies and former students were not trampled in the rush.

It was much like being a professor. In the middle of a tempest. Out at sea. At night.

And when the war finally ended and the Prince recovered, Byleth became the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros. Fear and uncertainty flooded her—surely  _ that _ was too much, too great a task for her to undertake. But she was not alone in it, and with the support of the friends she had made, she took a tentative step forward. If they believed in her, then she would rise to the task.

Byleth had been and become so many things, but now…now Dimitri was calling her “my beloved” and asking for her hand. Palm up, she offered it to him. Gently, he placed a ring in her hand. It was warm, as though it had been pressed against his skin for quite some time. Byleth blinked, color rising to her cheeks. The gem on the ring was the same green as her eyes.

What did it mean to be beloved? To be his?

She had no doubt that they cared for each other. As a student, he had been attentive and considerate of her, and so she had been patient and open with him. What began as a mutual respect deepened into something tender, something yearning. She had seen the way he looked at her and returned the look with a smile, the feeling too new and complex to unravel. When she moved, he followed. When he spoke, she listened. When she grieved, he comforted. And so they intertwined.

The proof of the bond was in the pain of its absence, but even then it proved unbreakable, and as the war’s end grew closer, so again did they. Stealing glances. Smiling when their eyes met. Hands brushing accidentally.

Was that what it meant to love? To want to be with him and beside him always, to fight for and with him, to smile at the sound of her name on his lips? For if…if so…

She heard Dimitri speak.

“Please…I beg of you. Say something!” 

Byleth had not seen him so flustered in quite some time. Red-faced, he looked to the floor. “If you do not wish to accept it, please just tell me. If so, I will face the truth and walk away.”

He had learned to read her so well, but he had never quite managed to move past his own self-doubt.

Byleth shook her head and smiled. “That’s not it at all…”

From the pouch at her side, she retrieved her father’s ring. Dimitri watched in mute surprise as she held it out to him.

“What is this?” he finally whispered in disbelief.

Byleth could not contain her smile, nor the wild pounding in her chest.

“I love you, Dimitri. Marry me.”

Slowly, oh so slowly, his surprise thawed into something warmer, and bright as the sun, he beamed.

“Yes, I see. Right. In that case, let us exchange them, shall we?”

His ring fit perfectly on Byleth’s finger, as though it had been made for her. Her ring, the ring her father had given to her mother, did not go past the knuckle of Dimitri’s pinkie. He pressed his forehead to hers and chuckled. She could not resist stealing a kiss.

A person could be a lot of things, sometimes all of them at once: a professor or a student, a demon or a wretch, an archbishop or a king. 

Whatever they were, Byleth and Dimitri would be together, and they would be beloved.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 I'm sorry again for yesterday. ^_^:;
> 
> Title inspiration is "Love Like You" from Steven Universe. If you've never listened to it, I recommend it! It's soooo Byleth.
> 
> If you liked this piece, please leave a comment, and check out my in-progress Dimileth series, Lunar Haruspex!


End file.
